


Don't let me go

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original work from late 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me go

As I turned away, I felt his hand slip out of mine. People were in a hurry and smoke was covering the roads. I slowly walked away, so heart broken. 

"It isn't fair", I told myself. Everything began to vanish in the smoke. I looked up and my feet moved slower. I stopped walking and my knees began to shake. As I held my breath, I could feel the whole world crashing down. I gasped for air and I quickly turned around. 

The smoke was creeping slowly, but I could still see him with his head in his hands. He was so beautiful. I cried out his name and he turned. I ran past the smoke and leapt into his arms.

We held each other and there was no chance that I was going to let him go. He kissed me, holding me closer. I kissed him, tears running down my cheek. I could feel him get closer. We fell into a darkness that consumed us both. He put me down. The smoke had caught up to us.

"I'm never going to let you go."

The people were running off the road. I held on tighter and felt his lips close to mine. He made me feel safe. His heartbeat drowned out the panic and the rumbling. We held on to each other as the ground shook and he knew I was terrified. The smoke cleared and the headlights of the tanks shown on us. We stood there in each others arms; we weren't going to let them pass. 

He held me close and I held on to him tight. Through the creaking metal and the panic, I could hear him whisper.

"I'm never going to let you go."


End file.
